The Christmas Episode
by YuYuFanatic14
Summary: The third in the Abuse series. It's almost Christmas, and problems abound in Spirit World. Pairing of YuKo.
1. Chapter 1

YYF14: Hey, I'm back with the third story in the series! Hope you guys like this one!

Yusuke and Koenma-clones: Are we in it?

YYF14: Yep!

Both clones: I'm not gonna like it.

YYF14: -shrugs- Whatev. Disclaimer: I don't own anything except DVDs. Now, on with the story!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Intro/Confession

It was the week before Christmas, and Spirit World was very busy. Some people were busy making gifts, or ferrying souls. (There always seemed to be more deaths around Christmas than the rest of the year.)

Yusuke was, at the moment, asleep in his room. Koenma, in teen form, was watching him sleep from the doorway. He knew he had work to do, but didn't really care.

He was contemplating Yusuke's Christmas gift.

Yusuke had been staring out the window longingly lately, and Koenma thought he knew why.

Yusuke missed the winter. He missed snow. And that was exactly was Koenma was going to give him. He was going to let Yusuke go back to the Ningenkai for Christmas. It was a hard decision, though, as Christmas was a special day…

But Koenma knew that Yusuke would love to be able to play in the snow and things like that.

'_Besides… it's not like anyone else remembers…_' Koenma thought bitterly.

He looked over at the clock. The neon red numbers read 9:15.

"Better get back to work," Koenma mumbled to himself, and left the room.

---------------

Yusuke woke early that morning, at 5:00, to a faint pounding noise. He got up and went through the halls quietly to Botan's room and knocked on the door.

Botan opened the door, looking irritable.

"Yusuke, it's five in the morning. What is it?"

"Do you know what that pounding noise is?"

Botan sighed. "That. Yes, Yusuke. Koenma works much harder than he should around Christmas. From a week before to a few days after, he works the whole day. He's been doing it for the past… 500 years, I think."

Yusuke's eyes widened. "Do you have any idea why?"

Botan shook her head. "I know I used to, but not anymore."

Yusuke sighed. "Thanks, Botan. I'll go talk to him."

He entered Koenma's office, and frowned.

"K-chan? Are you okay?"

Koenma looked like he would collapse any moment. Yusuke moved to stand in front of him.

"K-chan?"

Koenma blinked, seeming to have just noticed Yusuke.

"Yu-chan? When'd you get in here?"

"'Bout a minute ago. K-chan, why're you working at five in the morning?"

Koenma frowned. "I'm allowed to, aren't I?"

Yusuke shrugged. "I guess, but did you get any sleep, or did you stay up all night?"

Koenma looked down. "Yu-chan…"

"You worked all night, didn't you?" Yusuke asked exasperatedly.

Koenma winced. "…Yeah."

Yusuke sighed. "I don't want you to get sick or something. Botan told me that you always overwork around Christmas."

Koenma winced again. "It- It's nothing, really… Um… Yusuke, I know it's not Christmas day yet, but I have your present ready."

Yusuke wanted to press on the work issue, but realized he wouldn't get anything out of Koenma, so he relented.

"What is it?" he asked curiously.

"You can go back to the Ningenkai for Christmas," Koenma said. "You know, play in the snow and everything."

Yusuke grinned. "Awesome! Thanks, K-chan!"

Koenma smiled. "You're welcome."

"Hey, maybe you can come with me, because I'm going to be staying with my Mom, and just in case… you know."

Koenma chewed on his pacifier for a moment.

"I don't know, Yusuke, I usually stay here and work around Christmas…"

Yusuke shook his head. "No, K-chan. I want you to come with me. It wouldn't be Christmas without you."

Koenma hesitated. "Yusuke…"

Yusuke put a hand on Koenma's chin, silencing him. (A:N:It doesn't sound right, but he can't really put a finger over his mouth, he has a pacifier! Only thing I could think of at the moment.)

"C'mon. First things first, let's sleep for a few hours, then we can go to the Ningenkai."

"But who's going to do the work?" Koenma asked, desperately trying to find a way to avoid going to the Ningenkai. Christmas was a widely celebrated holiday in the Ningenkai, and Koenma wanted to avoid it as much as possible.

Yusuke frowned. "K-chan, why don't you like Christmas?"

Koenma winced. "I- I just don't, Yusuke…"

He got up, and turning into toddler form, left the room. Yusuke sighed and followed Koenma into his room, sitting next to him on the bed.

"Please tell me," he said softly.

Koenma shook his head.

"Don't make me remember. Everyone else's forgotten already."

Yusuke kissed his cheek gently.

"I won't," he said quietly.

Koenma thought for a moment, then took a deep breath and turned into teen form. He faced Yusuke and closed his eyes.

"Okay, Yusuke… Christmas is my birthday…" (A:N: Sorry for inturrupting again. I'm not 100 sure this is true, but it's what I think.)

Yusuke blinked. "But… then shouldn't you be happy?"

Koenma sighed. "My father noticed my birthday when I was younger, and it was celebrated with lighter work, and I would sometimes get a gift. Not like Ningen birthdays, but at least it was noticed."

Koenma paused, then took a deep breath and continued.

"This went on for about a hundred years. Then it just stopped. It was never mentioned, never noticed. I tried to deal with it, and I did for the next hundred years, but then I kept remembering it, and I couldn't make it go away, so for the last five hundred years, I work from the week before to three days after all day."

Yusuke's eyes widened. He threw his arms around Koenma in a tight hug.

"K-chan, why didn't you say something earlier? I would've gotten you a present or something."

Koenma shook his head. "No thanks. I don't need anything. I have you, Yu-chan. Now, were we going to the Ningenkai?"

Yusuke grinned, leaning back. "Yeah! But let's get a few hours of sleep first."

Koenma nodded. "Sure."

He was just about to lie down, but Yusuke held him back. Koenma looked up at Yusuke inquisitively.

"I want to make sure you don't go back to work," Yusuke said. "You need your rest."

He pulled Koenma into his room and they both sat on the bed.

Yusuke lay down, and motioned to Koenma to lie down in front of him. Koenma complied, and Yusuke wrapped his arms around him.

"There, now you'll be able to get some rest," Yusuke said. He yawned. "Night, K-chan."

Yusuke reasoned that even if Koenma had developed an urge to work from five hundred years of the same thing, he'd have to get rest, because Yusuke wasn't going to let him go.

Koenma heard Yusuke's breathing slow, and attempted to get up, but Yusuke stirred and tightened his hold.

"No, K-chan… sleep…" he mumbled.

Koenma sighed. This seriously changed his routine from the past five hundred years. Oh well, he _could _just sleep…. Just sleep…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YYF14: So, what do ya think so far?

Yusuke-clone: Not too bad, but you're being mean to K-chan.

Koenma-clone: At least it's not physical yet.

YYF14: Keyword: Yet.

Both clones: -exchange glances-

YYF14: Whatever. I'll update soon, and please review.


	2. Chapter 2

YYF14: Okay, really serious here. Implied rape scene with a character that I will leave a surprise.

Both clones: What?

YYF14: Yep, you heard me. Now, I suppose that the scene will increase the chapter rating to the next level after T. I think M. Now, for the disclaimer: I don't own anything except DVDs. Now, on with the chapter!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That morning, or really at 7:00, Yusuke woke up and woke up Koenma, whom he was glad to see had slept.

"Ready to go to Ningenkai?" Yusuke asked, excited.

Koenma nodded, and they both disappeared, reappearing in front of Yusuke's house in the Ningenkai.

Yusuke grinned at the snow piled on the ground.

"This is gonna be fun. Thanks again, K-chan!"

Then his communicator rang.

"Dang it!" Yusuke reached into his pocket and took out the communicator.

"Yes, Botan?"

"I know you and Koenma just got to the Ningenkai, but recently there was a demon that entered the park in your neighborhood. Please take care of it."

Yusuke rolled his eyes. "Fine. See ya later, Botan."

He closed the communicator and sighed.

"Wait here, K-chan. Some stupid demon needs his butt kicked."

Koenma hesitated, but nodded.

"I mean it! Don't go back to Reikai!"

Koenma nodded, then turned invisible to humans by turning into his toddler form, floating in the air.

------------------------------

Yusuke raced to the park, and looked around for the demon. It's aura was jumping around too fast for Yusuke to pin it down. Then a purple blur flashed in front of him, and Yusuke felt a sharp pain fill his chest. He coughed, tasting blood in his mouth.

Another pain came to his right arm, and he growled.

"Get over here… so I can _kill _you!" he yelled.

The purple slowed down slightly, just enough to be seen.

Yusuke's eyes widened.

"No… NO!"

A bright light shot toward him, and a loud cry of pain, mentally and physically, shot through the town.

---

Koenma flinched at the feeling, but then a chill came over him as he realized it was Yusuke's ki.

"Yusuke!" he cried, and turning to teen form, he dashed toward the park.

When he arrived at the park, his eyes widened in horror.

Blood was pooling around a naked Yusuke's feet. Standing above him was Sensui. Which personality, Koenma couldn't tell.

(A:N: Sensui is supposed to be dead, I know. But he was the first person I could think of that would do something like that.)

"Yusuke…" he whispered.

Sensui whipped around and saw Koenma. He chuckled.

"Nice to see you again," he said softly.

"I thought a demon came through. You're not supposed to be here!" Koenma said angrily, glaring at Sensui.

Sensui shook his head, an amused look on his face.

"I have learned to alter my energy signature so I cannot be recognized. And my being where I'm not supposed to has become very common lately."

"What did you do to Yusuke?" Koenma demanded, even though he knew the answer.

"You know perfectly well. And I'll do the same to you if you don't leave now."

"I'm not leaving without Yusuke."

Sensui smirked, and swiped his hand in Koenma's direction.

Koenma felt as if someone had punched him in the gut. He wrapped his arms around his chest and groaned.

Sensui laughed.

"Take him, it doesn't matter. I got what I wanted from him," he said, kicking snow over Yusuke, who shivered.

Koenma growled and knelt by Yusuke. His skin was icy cold, and there were many dark bruises marring the pale skin.

"Yusuke… let's go home…"

With one last glare at Sensui, they left, and reappeared in Reikai.

Koenma was relieved that they were safe in his room, but locked the doors just in case. Then he laid Yusuke on the bed, then entered his bathroom and proceeded to turn on the water for a bath so Yusuke could get clean.

Yusuke slowly came to, hearing running water. He opened his eyes, and realized with slight disappointment that he was back in Reikai.

Then he felt dull pain flowing through his body, and he gritted his teeth. It was concentrated on his arm, his chest, and-

'_What the heck? Why-?_'

"Why there?" he whispered.

Koenma re-entered the room, slightly blushing when he realized Yusuke was awake.

"Um… you can clean yourself up in the bathroom… I ran a bath for you…"

Yusuke nodded. "'Kay, but, um… K-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't look at me."

Koenma's cheeks turned dark red.

"I'm not. I'm looking at your face."

"K-chan…"

"Alright, alright! I'm not looking."

Yusuke made sure Koenma wasn't watching, then got up, but he stumbled as he tried to walk. Yusuke was surprised at how weak his body was.

Koenma frowned. "Yusuke…"

"I'll be fine. Don't turn around."

Yusuke walked -if you could call it that- to the bathroom and entered.

Koenma sighed.

"I hope you're alright, Yusuke…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YYF14: Phew, glad I got that chapter out of the way. Awkward to write.

Yusuke-clone: You'd better make me get better.

YYF14: I'll keep that a secret. Now, review if you wish, peoples!


	3. Chapter 3

YYF14: KK, here's the next chapter. Sorry it's short, but I've been busy.

Yusuke-clone: -whiney voice-Do I get better?

YYF14: Actually, yes, a little faster than I would think normal, but you're not quite 'normal'.

Yusuke-clone: -doesn't know whether to be happy or annoyed-

YYF14: Whatever. Disclaimer: I don't own anything except DVDs... and _cards_. :D YAY!

Koenma-clone: While she's going crazy over her cards, please read.

-------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: ...chapter three

Yusuke sat in the tub, but winced. It hurt to sit… He leaned back carefully, avoiding making his rib hurt.

He fingered his chest carefully, staring at the dark bruise. He sighed and looked at his right arm, which hung limply at his side.

"Well, better get clean," he mumbled, and proceeded to clean off his upper body.

Yusuke heard the door open and looked up.

Koenma entered, and laid some clothes on the counter.

"Here you go," he said, his cheeks slightly pink. "I wanted to make sure you had something to wear."

Yusuke nodded, resuming his cleaning. Koenma frowned.

"Yusuke, I thought you were right-handed."

"I am."

"Then why are you using your left?" (1)

Yusuke blinked. "This sounds like when Keiko was bugging me about that… back then…

Koenma grimaced. "Sorry, Yusuke. But why _are _you using your left?"

Yusuke shrugged. "Dunno, felt like it. See, I can use my right."

He raised his right arm and turned it from side to side, ignoring the sharp sting.

Koenma gave a small smile and left.

Yusuke immediately dropped his arm, clenching it tight, tears coming to his eyes.

When the pain was back to a dull ache, Yusuke took a deep breath to calm down. Then he carefully got up and walked over to the counter, leaning on it for support.

He looked for a moment at the clothes, then smiled.

It was a copy of his school uniform. The original one he had been wearing had gotten covered in blood, so it had had to be thrown out.

"Thanks, K-chan," he whispered.

He put the clothes on with some difficulty, and walked normally into Koenma's room.

"Sorry that we couldn't stay in Ningenkai," Koenma said. "But it's still before noon… do you want to go back?"

Yusuke smiled. "I guess. Maybe we can go to the park or something."

Koenma smiled, and they appeared in the park.

Yusuke scooped up a handful of snow with his left hand and tossed it at a tree. He grinned, then made another snowball and threw it at Koenma. It hit him in the face.

Yusuke blushed. "Sorry, K-chan!"

Koenma wiped the snow off of his face and blinked.

"You're gonna get it, Yusuke!" he yelled playfully, and threw a snowball at Yusuke, hitting him in the hest.

Yusuke cringed, left arm wrapping around his chest. (A:N: I know it's just a snowball, but when you break something, it hurts.)

Koenma ran over, a worried look on his face.

"Yusuke? Are you okay? I didn't think I threw that hard…"

Yusuke forced himself to smile. "No, I'm okay."

Koenma nodded, and the two continued the snowball fight, Koenma being more careful about where he hit, and wondered why Yusuke kept using his left arm.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) I've used these wordsbefore- you guys remember... right?

Yusuke-clone:... Can't think of anything to say to this one.

Koenma-clone: Me neither.

YYF14: ...O-_kay _then... Whatev. I'll try to update soon.


	4. Chapter 4

YYF14: Well, here's the next chapter, and I'd like to say something to my reviewers: First of all, thank you to Nekosune, for your reviews. It is very pleasant to have a person that likes your story. But on the other hand, I recieved a review that I did not like at all. If you do not like a fic, do not continue to read it and say it sucks, or something like that, because it was your fault that you didn't like it, not mine. And, please do not say something totally unrelated, then say it sucks. I recieved a review like this, and it was not a pleasant surprise. Just saying. And now, for the disclaimer:

Yusuke-clone: She doesn't own anything, but she does have a DVD.

YYF14:D _Jin... _Hey! Bakken's being mean to Kurama!

Koenma-clone: - -#... Well, while's she's staring at the TV, please read.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next few days, they did the same: go to the park, have a snowball fight, go home, until the day of Christmas Eve.

Yusuke was sitting on his bed, staring at his useless right arm. It didn't hurt as much as his rib, but it still stung.

"Yusuke? Did you want to go to the Ningenkai today?" he heard Koenma call.

"Nah, don't feel like it today."

"Okay."

Koenma lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Well, in a few hours, it'll be my birthday."

He sighed and sat up.

"Happy birthday to me," he sang softly.

Tears started to well up in his eyes, and he lay on his side, letting them fall. He closed his eyes and cried himself to sleep.

------------------

Around three in the afternoon, Yusuke entered Koenma' room on steady legs.

The incident with Sensui was out of his mind now, but about Koenma, he didn't know. Koenma had been acting strange. Yusuke knew that there was more than the incident on his mind.

Yusuke wondered if it was because it was so close to Christmas. He had been making sure that Koenma balanced sleep and work, but Koenma hadn't been attending meals.

Yusuke sat down on the bed, gazing at Koenma's face. He frowned. Koenma looked like he had been crying.

Yusuke ran his fingers through Koenma's hair, smiling when Koenma leaned into his touch. He kept stroking, making Koenma smile.

"Yusuke…"

Yusuke continued running his fingers through Koenma's hair, but frowned and stopped as tears started running down Koenma's cheeks.

"Yusuke, no…"

Yusuke swiped away Koenma's tears with his thumb, but Koenma continued to cry, making Yusuke confused. What was wrong?

A look of terror came over Koenma's face, and Yusuke finally realized: Koenma was having a nightmare.

"K-chan! K-chan, wake up!"

Koenma sat up quickly, eyes wide. He looked around wildly, relaxing when he saw Yusuke.

"Yusuke! You're okay… just a dream…"

He threw his arms around Yusuke, who winced but returned the hug with one arm. Koenma looked up at Yusuke inquisitively.

"Yusuke? Are you okay?"

Yusuke nodded. "Yeah." He hated how strained his voice sounded.

"Yusuke… please tell me the truth."

Yusuke sighed. "K-chan…"

"Please, Yusuke."

Yusuke hesitated, then nodded.

"Before Sensui… you know… he broke my rib…"

Koenma frowned. "I'm sorry. Does it hurt?"

"Like hell. He broke my arm, too."

"But when you showed me-"

"It hurt. A _lot_."

Koenma winced. "Sorry."

Yusuke shrugged. "'S okay. But about you…"

His expression turned serious.

"K-chan, you were crying. What was that about?"

Koenma looked away. "Yusuke…"

"And you haven't called me by my nickname all week. Not once. We're still friends, right?"

Koenma nodded. "Of course, Yusuke! I'm… just not feeling well…" he looked down.

Yusuke sighed. "This wouldn't have anything to do with it being Christmas, would it?"

Koenma's eyes widened, but he didn't say a word.

"K-chan, I know it's your birthday. I just don't know what you want."

Koenma sighed. "I'm not trying to act like this. It's just not the same as it's been."

Yusuke nodded. "I understand. But don't you want anything?"

Koenma hesitated, then nodded vigorously.

"I… I want you, Yusuke… I love you, you know that."

Yusuke's eyes widened. "K-chan…"

Koenma took the pacifier out of his mouth and captured Yusuke's lips in a gentle, passionate kiss. Yusuke responded by slipping his tongue into Koenma's mouth. They had never done this before, they had always kept it closed.

The door opened, but neither heard.

"Koenma!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YYF14: Well, that was strange to write. I usually don't go into detail for kissing and such. Oh well, something new. And -chuckles- they got inturrupted. By -guess who?-

Yusuke-clone: I don't wanna know.

Koenma-clone: Ditto.

YYF14: Whatev. I'll try to update soon. See ya later, peoples!


	5. Chapter 5

YYF14: Okay, this is a short chapter, sorry about that.

Yusuke-clone: Good, now she won't have as much time to bug me in this chapter.

YYF14:- -#Actually, I'm picking on Koenma here. So, sorry in advance, K-chan! Now on with the disclaimer:

Koenma-clone: She doesn't own us, but she wants to.

YYF14: Shut up. Now, on with the story!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Koenma's eyes widened, and he hastily backed away from Yusuke.

"Koenma! What are you doing!"

"Dad, I-"

"I'm gone for a few months, and this happens!"

Koenma put the pacifier back in his mouth and looked down.

"I'm sorry, Dad."

"When I get home, the first thing I want to see is _not _you kissing another boy!"

"It was… for my birthday…" he whispered.

"Your birthday? You must be joking. We haven't celebrated it for six hundred years. Surely you can't have remembered."

"Well, it seems he did!" Yusuke said angrily. "Can you blame a guy for wanting something for his birthday, or wanting to remembering it? Do you know what he went through?"

"Be quiet, this doesn't concern you!" Enma growled. Then he frowned and took a closer look at Yusuke.

"Yusuke Urameshi? The Mazoku?" His eyes narrowed and he faced Koenma.

"Not just _any _boy? It just _had _to be the Mazoku?"

Koenma hung his head, tears filling his eyes.

Yusuke growled. "Do you even care about what you're doing to him?"

"He deserves punishment if he does wrong, Mazoku."

Koenma's energy flashed suddenly, startling Yusuke and Enma. Koenma glared at his father.

"Don't. Call him. A _Mazoku_. Yu-_chan_ is a wonderful person, and a reliable Reikai Tantei."

"You still keep him as a Reikai Tantei? _And _you've given him a nickname? He's a monster! And you do _not _talk back to me."

He turned to Yusuke.

"Go home. Now."

Yusuke shrugged. "All right."

He got up and opened the door between Koenma's and his own.

"What are you doing?"

"Being home."

Enma fixed a hard stare at Koenma, making him flinch.

"He _lives _here now!"

Koenma nodded hesitantly.

Enma sighed impatiently.

"Leave, Mazoku. Go to your room, or wherever my son makes you go."

Yusuke entered his room, but pressed his ear to the door so he could hear what was going on.

Enma sat in front of Koenma.

"…Why, Dad?" Koenma asked softly. "Why can't I love Yusuke?"

"It is not normal, that's why! Now, if you promise not to act like that again, I will forgive you."

Koenma's eyes widened. "No _way_, Dad! I love him, you can't take that away from me!"

Enma sighed again. "Son, you do know that Mafuuken can work against you."

Koenma blinked. "What?"

Enma raised his hand, and the Mafuuken lit up bright blue. Koenma felt a sharp pain fill his head as his Spirit Energy began to work against him.

He moaned and held his head as the energy grew stronger. Then it stopped abruptly, making him feel light-headed.

"Dad? Why did you do that?" he asked softly.

"Because you did wrong, and you deserved to be punished."

Koenma got up from the bed and walked over to the door Yusuke had walked through earlier.

"Where are you going?"

"Going to have my birthday with Yusuke. I want to know what a real one feels like."

"He can't live here. He is a Mazoku, not to mention he's alive."

"Then this is my birthday present, to have him here."

He entered Yusuke's room, leaving a very pissed Enma behind.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YYF14: Sorry, Koenma, but I just _had _to do that. And, after re-reading this, the Mafuuken part doesn't make a ton of sense, but to simplify it, you know the pacifier is a Mafuuken? Well, Enma's using it against K-chan.

Koenma-clone: That's not possible, you know.

YYF14: -shrugs- Wanted to do something new. And to all the readers out there, plz review, and I'll update soon!


	6. Chapter 6

YYF14: This chapter will have two songs in it, both of which I do not own. So, in other words, Disclaimer: I do not own YYH, or the songs Shut Up and Everytime by Simple Plan.

Yusuke-clone: -grumbles- I wanted to say it.

YYF14: Shut up. Now people, go ahead and read.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dance Party:)

"Yusuke? Are you okay?"

Yusuke nodded, giving Koenma a one-armed hug.

"What did he say?"

"He said that if I promised not to- not to…"

"Not to like me?"

"Yeah, if I promised that, he'd forgive me… he hates that I like a boy, especially you. He used the Mafuuken on me…"

Yusuke's eyes widened. "He did? Are you okay?"

Koenma nodded. "It wasn't that strong."

Yusuke sighed. "Sorry I've got you into this mess."

Koenma shook his head. "No, Yusuke, it's not your fault, and at this point, I don't care. I want to have a real birthday. Can you show me how?"

Yusuke smiled. "It'll be a little hard, seeing as it's Christmas Eve, but I'll see what I can do. You wanna celebrate it with the rest of the guys?"

Koenma nodded. "I heard that's what humans do."

Yusuke grinned. "Great! Let's call them! …On second thought, let's just go there. I'm thinking that a phone call from Reikai would be expensive."

As they were walking down the hall, Botan came up to them.

"Koenma, I heard your father yelling. Was he very angry?" she asked softly.

Koenma nodded sadly. Botan sighed, then brightened.

"I'm actually happy for you!" she said brightly. "You have someone you love. I think that's all that matters."

Yusuke smiled. "Hey, Botan? We were going to the Ningenkai for K-chan's birthday, and I wanted to know if you wanted to come with us."

Botan blinked. "His… birthday? Oh… oh! I remember now! Of course! I'm very sorry, Koenma sir, but you father insisted…"

She stopped at the sad look on Koenma's face.

"Sorry," she said softly. Koenma shrugged.

"It's okay. Let's just go."

The three of them went to Kuwabara's house, telling him that they would explain when the others arrived.

Hiei and Kurama soon came, Hiei wearing a ningen shirt and jeans instead of his usual black cloak.

"So, why are we here?" Hiei asked, once they were all sitting down in Kuwabara's bedroom.

Yusuke looked over at Koenma, who didn't seem like he was going to say anything. He looked back at Hiei.

"It's his birthday, and I wanted him to have a real one this year. He hasn't had one for a long time, and never a real one."

Kurama frowned. "That's not fair."

Kuwabara nodded. "Must be boring, not having a birthday."

Koenma shrugged. "I dunno…I just wanted to know what a real one felt like."

Kuwabara turned to Yusuke. "Well, Urameshi? Do you know what we're going to do?"

Yusuke shrugged. "Dunno, I was thinking we could play some music and eat junk. That's what we did for my birthday. Remember, Kuwa?"

Kuwabara grinned. "Yeah, we stayed up till one in the morning."

Hiei rolled his eyes. "Why don't you ask the toddler what he wants?"

Koenma shook his head. "Thank you, Hiei, but I honestly have no clue how to celebrate a birthday, so I'll just Yusuke and Kuwabara do it."

Yusuke grinned.

"Kuwa? You get the food, I'll get the music."

About half an hour later, there were a few bowls of candy and pretzels on Kuwa's bed, and Yusuke was putting in a Simple Plan CD. The first song that came on was Shut Up. It caught Koenma's attention almost immediately.

There you go

You're always so right

It's all a big show

It's all about you

You think you know

What everyone needs

You always take time to criticize me

Koenma's eyes widened as the song reminding him more and more of reality.

It seems like everyday

I make mistakes

I just can't get it right

It's like I'm the one

You love to hate

But not to-day

So, shut up, shut up, shut up

Don't wanna hear it

Get up, get up, get out,

Get out of my way

Step up, step up, step up,

You'll never stop me

Nothing you say today

Is gonna bring me down

There you go

You never ask why

It's all a big lie

Whatever you do

You think you're special

But I know, and I know,

And I know, and we know

That you're not

You're always there to point-

Out my mistakes-

And shove them in my face-

It's like I'm the one-

You love to hate-

But not to-day

Yusuke blinked. Kuwabara was just stuffing his face, humming to the music, and Hiei and Kurama were in the corner, listening to the music and talking. But Koenma seemed transfixed by the music. Yusuke listened, trying to find why.

So, shut up, shut up, shut up

Don't wanna hear it

Get up, get up, get out

Get out of my way

Step up, step up, step up

You'll never stop me

Nothing you say today

Is gonna bring me down

-shut up, shut up, shut up-

Is gonna bring me down

-shut up, shut up, shut up-

Will never bring me down…

Don't tell me who I should be,

And don't try to tell me what's right, for me

Don't tell me what I should do

I don't wanna waste my time,

I'll watch you fade away

So, shut up, shut up, shut up

Don't wanna hear it

Get up, get up, get out,

Get out of my way

Step up, step up, step up

You'll never stop me

Nothing you say today

Is gonna bring me down

Shut up, shut up, shut up

Don't wanna hear it

Get up, get up, get out

Get out of my way

Step up, step up, step up

Nothing you say today

Is gonna bring- me- down…Bring me down

-shut up, shut up, shut up-

Won't bring me down…

-shut up, shut up, shut up-

Won't bring me down…

Shut up, shut up, shut up!

As the song ended, Koenma blinked and looked at Yusuke.

"Was that on purpose?" he asked softly.

Yusuke shook his head. "No, I just realized it a minute in. I'm sorry."

Hiei raised an eyebrow. "Sorry for what, Detective?"

"Nothing, just the song. Here, K-chan. I think you'll like this one."

Yusuke skipped a few songs, landing on Everytime.

It was three A.M. when you woke me up

And we jumped in the car and drove as far as we could go

Just to get away

We talked about our lives

Until the sun came up

And now I'm thinking about

How I wish I could go back

Just for one more day

One more day with you.

Everytime I see your face

Everytime you look my way

It's like it all falls into place

Everything feels right

Ever since you walked away

You left my life in disarray

All I want is one more day

All I need - is one more day with you.

Koenma looked at Yusuke a smile slowly growing on his face.

"This one's on purpose," Yusuke said softly.

When the car broke down

We just kept walkin' along

Till we hit this town

There was nothing there at all

But that was all okay

We spent- all our money on stupid things

But if I looked- back- now-, I'd probably give it all away

Just for one more day

One more day with you.

Everytime I see your face

Everytime you look my way

It's like it all falls into place

Everything feels right

Ever since you walked away

You left my life in disarray

All I want is one more day

All I need- is one more day with you.

Koenma stood, walking over to Yusuke with a happy expression on his face.

Kurama chuckled.

"Kuwabara, you might want to stuff your face some more."

Kuwa blinked. "Why?"

"Because you probably won't like what happens next."

Now I'm sittin here, like we used to do

I think about my life and now there's nothing I won't do

Just for one more day

One more day with you.

Everytime I see your face

Everytime you look my way

It's like it all falls into place

Everything feels right

-everything feels right-

Everytime I hear your name

Everytime I feel the same

-feel the same-

It's like it all falls into place

Everything- Everything feels right

You walked away

Just one more day

It's all I need- one more day with you…

Koenma closed the remaining distance between himself and Yusuke with a deep kiss, his tongue entwining with Yusuke's. Kuwabara wrinkled his nose and quickly averted his gaze, making the two Youkai smirk.

The two pulled away, Yusuke glad to see happiness in Koenma's eyes.

"Yusuke… this is the best birthday I ever had."

Yusuke grinned. "I'm glad to hear it."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YYF14: Well, that was fun to write. Hope you liked.

Both clones: -still creeped out about the kissing-.

YYF14: - - # Ignore them and review if you wish.


	7. Chapter 7

YYF14: If any of you knew what Simple Plan CD that was in the last chapter, great, if you didn't, that's okay. Okay, this is the last chapter, but I'll be putting the sequal up after the Thanksgiving weekend. I do have a family, after all. I'm sorry about it being a really short chapter, but it's more like a bridge between the last chapter and the next story. Oh, and I noticed something that I did wrong. I didn't mention Botan last chapter, even though she said she was going to Kuwa's with the guys, so sorry about that.

Yusuke-clone: You talk too much. Disclaimer: She doesn't own anything, but she wishes she did!

YYF14: Quite true. Now, on with the story!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End/ Parent Problem

The group continued to listen to the music, but Yusuke switched to a Green Day CD as the Simple Plan songs hit a little too close to home. (A:N: Green Day _rules!_)

Around five, Kurama had to go home, and naturally, Hiei went with him. A few minutes after that, Shizuru came into the room and told Kuwabara to turn off the music, so it was the end of the party.

"Well, that was fun," Yusuke said as they walked outside.

Koenma nodded. "Thanks, Yusuke. But I'm not sure if we should go back to Reikai."

Yusuke frowned. "Why?"

"Because my Dad, well… he doesn't want you to live in the Reikai anymore…"

Yusuke rolled his eyes. "Do you seriously expect me to go back to my mother? I _need _to stay in the Reikai."

Koenma bit his lip but nodded.

As they arrived in the Reikai, Koenma was looking around nervously. Yusuke sighed.

"If you're so nervous, then why don't you suck on your chew toy? Doesn't that help you relax?"

Koenma blushed. "Shut up." But he put his pacifier in his mouth anyway.

They entered Yusuke's room and sat on the bed.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Yusuke asked.

Koenma shrugged. "I'm not sure."

"How about making him leave?" they heard a voice say.

Koenma turned around and saw his dad standing at the door.

"But Dad, Yusuke _can_'_t _go back to the Ningenkai! He had some… issues with his mother."

"A Mazoku shall not live here. I have told you before."

Koenma looked down. "I'm sorry, Yusuke."

Yusuke shook his head. "But where am I supposed to live? I can't go back to my mom!"

"Then you'll have to find somewhere. Say goodbye to your friend, Koenma. You two will be strictly boss and Reikai Tantei."

"Goodbye, Yusuke. Good luck."

Yusuke nodded and disappeared, going to somewhere in the Ningenkai.

Enma turned to Koenma.

"Now, son, we're going to have a talk."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YYF14: Okay, pretty bad ending, and sory about you having to wait until after Thanksgiving holiday, but I got a lotta stuff to do. So, Ja ne until Monday! Say bye too, guys.

Both clones: See ya!

YYF14: Bye bye, and thanks for reading!


End file.
